


Behind Blue Eyes

by BeckyHarvey29



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Falling In Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Nurse Ian, Patient Mickey, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian was fully aware of how creepy it probably all seemed; being drawn to someone he didn't even know, someone who wasn't even aware of anything going on around him. </p><p>But he was enthralled by this man. His face, the tattoos on his knuckles, his permanent frown lines. He knew there must be a really fascinating story behind this man, and he wanted to know about him. </p><p>He wanted to know everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a prologue to my upcoming multi-chapter I'm currently writing. My current WIP is soon to be in the home stretch, so I'll be updating this more and more once that story is finished. Comments are welcome! :)

Ian Gallagher slumped against the brick wall of the building behind him and ran a hand over his scruffy face before roughly rubbing at his eyes until he saw spots. He resisted the strong urge to smack himself hard in the face to wake himself up. 

"Long shift?" Brenda, a fellow nurse, asked from beside him. 

"Going on my nineteenth hour," Ian said as he pulled a cigarette from his pack and lit it. He hummed dramatically and closed his eyes as the taste of menthol hit his lips and the nicotine filled his legs. 

"I hear ya," Brenda said as she took a drag from her own cigarette. "Anything interesting happen?"

"I wish," Ian said dejectedly. "I had a drunk who threw up on my shoes while I banana-bagged him, a diabetic who went low, and someone who came in with a suspicious-looking lump that turned out to be an impacted zit. Guess who got to drain it?" he added glumly as he pointed at his chest with his thumb. 

"Sounds fun," Brenda said with a snort. "When do you get off?" 

"Still have five hours to go," Ian said through the beginning of a yawn that cracked his jaw. He cursed under his breath and rubbed at his eyes again. No amount of caffeine or cigarettes seemed to be doing the trick.

Brenda put out her cigarette and then reached for the door. "Time to return to hell," she said sourly as she re-entered the hospital. 

Ian rested his head back against the wall once he was alone and closed his eyes, feeling as if he could fall asleep on his feet right there and then.

  


* * *

  


A little while later, Ian was making his usual afternoon rounds and found himself standing outside of the room he had been drawn to lately. With a small smile tugging at his lips, he pushed his way inside.

He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the hospital bed. He grabbed the clipboard at the end of the bed and scanned over the vitals before placing it back down.

As always, the man in the bed was lying still, consciously dead to the world.

He had been in a coma for going on three months now. 

All Ian knew about the guy was that he was twenty-five years old. His name was Mickey Milkovich and he didn't really have much family; just a sister and a brother who visited often. There was a boyfriend too, though the guy probably didn't visit as much as he should. Ian had only seen the man a handful of times. The guy seemed like a prick.

Mickey had been in an accident, a head-on collision with a drunk driver. He had suffered blunt force trauma to the head, among other things, due to his skull crashing through the windshield.

They didn't know if he would ever wake up.

One more thing Ian knew about Mickey was that he was the most beautiful person Ian had ever seen. 

Ian was fully aware of how creepy it probably seemed, being drawn to someone he didn't even know, someone who wasn't even aware of anything going on around him. 

But Ian was enthralled with the man. His face, the tattoos on his knuckles, his permanent frown lines. He knew there was probably a really fascinating story behind this man, and he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know everything about him. 

Some inexplicable force kept him coming back.

He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, something he definitely didn't do with his other patients. He threw an apprehensive look over his shoulder towards the door and made sure no one was peaking in through the rectangular window on the door. He looked back at the man and cleared his throat. 

"Hey, Mick." 

As always, the man didn't move, didn't speak. His eyes remained unsteady behind his eyelids. Ian was pretty sure the man couldn't hear him, but it felt nice to just talk to him, felt nice to pretend that he was listening. Ian didn't really feel like he could talk to anyone these days; not with everyone in his family being so busy with their own lives. 

"Had a long fucking night," Ian said, his voice throaty. He cleared his throat again and leaned forward in his seat. "Can't wait to go home to my shitty apartment and crash."

His eyes searched the man's face. Mickey needed a shave, he thought randomly, wondering when Mickey's sister Mandy would be in next to shave him as she usually did. 

He felt the strange urge to reach over and touch the brunette's scruffy cheek, but curled his hands into fists against his thighs to stop himself. 

"I had some guy puke on my shoes earlier," he continued as he leaned back in his chair. "You would think going on my third year here I'd be used to puke, blood, and shit, but I'm not. I'm _really_ fucking not.

He watched the other man's face again before running a hand down his own face. "You should really consider waking up, you know. A lot of people are out here waiting for you. Your sister Mandy comes by almost every day after her shifts at the diner. I like her, she brings me doughnuts. Your brother Iggy is a trip, but he's pretty cool," he paused and cleared his throat again. 

"Anyway, I should probably get going. I have a few more people to check up on and it's almost time for me to take my meds," Ian said as he stood up. "Remember? I told you about that. How I'm fucked up in the head? I must be, huh? To be here talking to you like this," he said, his voice soft. 

He ran a hand over his own hair. After hesitating only briefly, he reached a hand out and placed it over Mickey's unmoving, clammy hand. He brushed his thumb lightly over his skin, and then pulled his hand away seconds later, not wanting to make it any weirder than it already was. 

"I'll check in on you later," he said, giving the guy one last look before turning to leave the room to resume his rounds. 

Just as he reached the door and was about to leave, a noise from behind him caused him to spin back around. 

The man was awake and looking right at him. 

He had the most beautiful fucking blue eyes Ian had ever seen.


End file.
